Zra'jhiit's Journal
by Zachary Ryan
Summary: Zra'jhiit's Journal follows the adventure of a Khajhiit visiting Morrowind for the first time. I will be writing this journal and its entries as I'm playing the character.


Last Seed, day 16, 3E427 Dear Journal,

Today is : My first day in Morrowind. My name is Zra'jhiit, and as you may have guessed, I'm a Khajiit. Being the beast slave-center of Tamriel, I just don't understand why I'm being sent here by Emperor Uriel septim VII himself.

I met a Dunmer named Jiub on the boat to Morrowind. At first, I didn't like him, but that was just because of his peoples' history of enslaving my kind as well as the Argonians. He woke me up, asked me my name, and mentioned that we've reached Morrowind. More specifically: Vvardenfell, the barely habitable island surrounded by the mainland of Morrowind. He was wondering whether they'll let us go or not. He makes us seem like prisoners, but for as far as I know, that may be why we're here. I honestly don't even know what I'm doing here. First, I remember being a happy kitty in Elsweyr with all the moon sugar for skooma I could smoke, now I'm on a boat where a guard tells me I'm being sent by the Emperor himself to the crap-hole of the world and gives me this empty journal which he said would hopefully "keep me sane". Criminal or not, Jiub seemed nice though. I wonder if I'll see him again.

I got off the boat at mid-morning. I met a few guards who seemed to hate their jobs, or just Khajiits. They for the most part spoke unkindly, save the one who led me up to the Seyda Neen Imperial Census and Sxcise office, where I met a balding Imperial named Socucius Ergalla who asked me a lot of questions regarding my "class" so I can be recorded and officially released. I suppose by class, he means what skills I may possibly be using in whatever profession I find myself doing in Morrowind. he also asked me about my birthsign. A little creepy coming from a guy... an old one at that. I wanted to reply smugly with something like "Whatever you'd like it to be baby", but I decided against it bairly after the thought entered my mind.

I've assumed the identify of being an Illusionist. By definition, an Illusionist is "a stealthy character. One described as an Illusionist uses their personality to sway others to agree and abide. They are most notable known for their abilities in the college of Illusion." Does this go on my resume? Because if I'm not going to be a politician, I may not want others to know that my main skill is basically lie and deceit.

Now, back to the subject of my birthsign. It's a rather embarrassing subject, but no matter. when I told him my birthsign, he smiled slightly. If it wasn't a "how embarrasing for you" smile, then it just makes him more creepy. My birthsign is the Virgin. Though if I'm lucky, that won't be for too much longer. Being born under the sign of the Virgin, I suppose I'm more likeable, and more easy to manipulate others, or so they say.

After all the questions and uncomfortableness, Socucius gave me identification papers to show to the captain in the next room. On the way to the room, I found some baskets, a bookshelf, and a table of food. On the table I found a nice looking dagger holding down a note. I glanced at the note out of curiosty (I hope that doesn't come back to kill me!). It was from Ganciele to Hrisskar. No names I was familiar with. I found a lockpick on the table, and I knew I would have fun with it. the first thing I used it on was a small chest on the bookcase with an embarrasingly simple lock on it. The thing couldn't keep out a cave rat with cracked and dulled teeth! To my luck, I found over thirty gold in it! from elsewhere in the room, I took what I pleased, and moved on.

I left the room, and found myself in a small yard. The only way was in to another door where I assume the captain worked. Before I went through the door, I found a ncie little ring in a barrel. I decided I should hold on to it.

I spoke to the captain, Sellus Gravius. He took my identification papers and welcomed me to Morrowind. Pfft, what a warm welcome I've received. He spoke to me of instructions on my duties from the Emperor. The first thought came barreling through my mind: "I have duties?! What happened to the lovely lands of Elsweyr?! What happened to my precious skooma?!" I suppose it's too late for that. Maybe I ought to sober up and learn some responsibility? I hope to the Nines that I don't need to quit skooma.

I suppose not all is bad. Gravius gave me a welcome present! Unfortunately, this present to me felt more like pity money. He gave me eighty-seven gold. "Why not ninety?" I wanted to ask. He told me of a package that came with the news of my arrival. It was adressed to Caius Cosades, who I was told resides in the town of Balmora. I am to go there, and ask around in order to find this guy. They can't even give me his precise location? I feel a long, painful life that even a pack guar would laugh at is ahead of me. Next, I'm told to serve him as I would the Emperor himself! This guy better not be another balding Imperial.

Upon leaving the office, I was greeted by a dank-looking town in a forested swamp. What fun. One of the residents of Seyda Neen confronted me as soon as I left the office. He was a small Bosmer by the name of Fargoth who apparently had his ring stolen by the guards. He mentioned a "Let's shake down Fargoth" ritual. Afterwards, his ring was gone. It happened to be the ring I found in that barrel, so being the good kitty I am, I gladly handed it over. "You found it! Amazing! Thank you, thank you! You are now my favorite friend," he said. I'm wasn't so thrilled about having a Bosmer friend, but the more allies, the better I suppose. He treated that dingy ring as if it contained his soul. He told me to go to Arrille's tradehouse because he'll be happy to see me. Perhaps he's a friend of Fargoth who will appreciate my good deed and will reward me? first, I suppose I'll search around Seyda Neen.

By the Nines. I was attacked by a Dunmer woman! She was beating me good with her fists. I felt ashamed, I had to flee. I found a small lighthouse south of Seyda Neen that didn't even outreach the trees. I figured it was abandoned, so I went inside. With a quick look through the door, I assumed it indeed was. I felt like a kitten in a skooma shop! I rummaged through a sack, finding some potatoes. Upon taking them, a woman attacked me! How did I not see her? She was in the corner of the tiny lighthouse, and I must have been affixed by the aroma of food. She just kept pummeling me and pummeling me, my knife seemed to barely manage to scratch her robe. I ran out the door, and luckily she didn't follow. I'll come back and teach her a thing or two I bet. Maybe a good scratch to the face to remind her not to mess with a khajhiit.

May Akatosh forgive me. I write this, huddled over a dead woman. I killed a woman! She attacked me again as soon as I went back in to the lighthouse, and I just got all fired up! The next thing I knew, she was dead. I took her robe; it's a nice-looking robe. Should I feel dirty about the fact that she wasn't wearing anything under that robe, and I may have felt feelings? Urges that shame my soul. She's dead for Akatosh's sake, but of course, I'd never do anything to her while she was dead. I'm not a necrophiliac, journal. I hope the twelve gold I found on her will find me some moon suger quick.

The lighthouse held humble fortunes. I found plenty of ingredients, some gold, a valuable book, and a halberd! I'm going to enjoy putting this to use. After, I decided to visit Arrille and maybe make some sales. then maybe I'll enjoy some of this nice Grief I found, and find a place to stay before my adventure to Balmora.

At Arrille's, I bought some handy chitin armor. I couldn't help but wonder how someone manages to make armor and even weapons out of this stuff. I also bought a bow and arrows! Unfortunately, my smooth-talking may not have taken me very far. I gave him a few compliments, but I could tell he didn't appreciate it. Now I am to continue my plans regarding my booze. I'll set up camp somewhere north.

What kind of magic is being practiced here in Morrowind?! I wizard of some sort just fell from the sky. FELL FROM THE SKY!! Nonetheless, I was more concerned with his possessions than his mysterious death. He had a very nice robe, and an enchanted blade. I don't know how much use I'll be able to put it to though...

According to his journal, his name was Tarhiel. Here is an excerpt from his journal:

"I believe I may have found the correct forumla for the spell I am developing. with it, I will be able to travel great distances without the need to pay others for the service."

I hadn't had a clue what he was talking about, but I assumed it hadn't to do with falling from the sky. I kept reading.

"I believe I have worked out all of the possible complications. It will allow me to leap great distances, covering many hundreds of miles."

As I rummaged through his belonging, I found some scrolls. They were labeled "Scrolls of Icarian Flight". Apparently, this wizard made these scrolls that would allow the user to jump insane distances. unfortunately, what comes up, must come down...

Just outside of Seyda Neen, after the falling swit, I found some tasty looking mushrooms. I recognized one as Bungler's bane which looked particularly tasty. I'll likely save it for later as a dessert.

It didn't take me too long before I realized I was going the wrong way. I turned back to Seyda Neen. This time, I'll follow the signs. It was 3 PM when I made it back to Seyda Neen. However, instead of walking to Balmora, I decided to take a silt strider directly there. These weird bug-like creatures that can be manipulated to fly passengers to wherever the pilot pleases. I talked to Seyda Neen's silt strider port Darvame Hleran. She explained these creatures to me in fuller detail:

"Silt stirders carry passengers and cargo between settlements on Vvardenfell. Fares depend on the distance to be traveled. Silt striders are giant insects. A compartment for the passengers and cargo is hollowed from the creature's shell; the driver directs the beat by directly manipulating exposed organs and tissues."

She went on, but I was thoroughly turned off by the idea. However, I couldn't refuse a cheap, easy ride to Balmora.

The ride took 3 hours. I couldn't help but feel I could have walked the distance faster. Nonetheless, I reached my destination. Perhaps I'll look around before looking for this Cosades man.

Balmora is big! It is much larger than my village was back in Elsweyr. I didn't even want to bother looking around much. I found a guild hall: the Guild of Mage's. I'm not much of a mage, btu maybe I can sell some ingredients and rest for a while. A boat ride AND a silt strider ride is quite exhausting.

I spoke to Ranis Athrys, and she asked me if I wasnted to join the Mage's Guild. She asked me if I will take the oath, and I obliged. I didn't bother asking what the oath was, and instead of giving me an oath, she just made me a member of the guild. I suppose agreeing to the existence of the oath is enough. I'll look around.

At the back of the guild I found a very pretty kitty named Ajira. I asked her how she was, and she asked me if I wanted duties. I happily agreed to more duties for her, and she told me she needed some samples of four kinds of mushrooms for a report. She wanted Luminous Russula, Violet Coprinus, Bungler's Bane (Oh no, that was going to be my dessert!), and Hypha Facia. Luckily for me, I had all four kinds of mushrooms! I handed them over, and she gave me 4 cheap restore health potions. Pretty kitty was very happy with me.

Out of curiosity, I asked her about Bungler's Bane. "Bungler's Bane grows on trees and sometimes other things. It looks like the tree has brown shelves. Ajira warns you not to eat Bungler's Bane."

Lucky for me that I didn't decide to eat any of it yet! Oh how I loved the way she'd refer to herself in the thrid person. I couldn't explain it, but I think she is my favorite Morrowinder I've met so far. Maybe she'll have more duties for me tomorrow. I feel like I've been writing in this journal more than anything today, so good night, journal. 


End file.
